


Papa-san day!

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AtsuHina have twins!, Cuddling, Happy Father's Day, M/M, good news, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Atsumu couldn't be happier to wake up to see the faces of his sons smiling at him and being welcomed by Shouyou's breakfast in bed.Happy father's day!!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Papa-san day!

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a bunch of super cute Twitter pics of AtsuHina kids and I was just thinking how adorable they are! Since its father's day, I thought heck, why not a fluffy life into the Miya family and I always to do an ABO universe story!
> 
> Here is the link to the pics : [Miya twins](https://twitter.com/nyanayuki/status/1271785661721444352)

The bed was nice and warm as Atsumu tossed about in his sleep. The pillows he had pressed against him were nice and snuggly, their warmth seeping into him as he smiled into them. He heard a faint little giggle followed by a heartbeat, his eyes slowly cracking open to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at him as a small hand touched his face.

“Papa-san!” it squealed as Atsumu smiled, “Morning, Youta-kun.” He gave his son a peck on the forehead as the little boy gave a squeal, his father reaching out to rub his brown locks when a little whimper came from the other side. Atsumu turned slowly as not to crush the other half of the Miya twins, the little boy with a pout and slight tears peeking from the sides of his eyes as the boy whimpered.

“Did papa-san forget me?”

“Of course not, silly,” Atsumu murmured as he pecked a kiss on his forehead as he smiled, “Morning, Ryouta-kun.”

He loved his twin sons more than anything in the world; well, except for Shouyou. They had his hair and Shouyou's eyes and smile, although both of them had the bouncing energy and the budding love for volleyball their parents had.

“Hey, no fair! I want more kisses!” Youta wailed as he pounced on his father’s face, the pro volleyball player barely able to stop himself from letting out a yell as his sons assaulted him. Youta had gotten to work in holding onto his ears and Ryouta didn’t seem to be wanting to let go of his chest anything soon, giving him a hard time to shake Youta off since he didn’t want to squish him if he rolled over. Atsumu let out a playful growl as he reached out to scoop the two boys into his arms, squeals filling the bedroom as he swept them into his arms and gave them both a tight hug. The boys let out tiny giggles as the door cracked open, the smell of bacon and eggs filling the air as Shouyou laughed, “I see you’ve finally woken up, sleeping beauty.”

“Shut it SHouyou. These two are too hard to resist from being used as pillows,” Atsumu pouted as Shouyou came over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The twins let out tiny wails and gagging noises as their parents kissed, Atsumu taking in Shouyou’s scent of oranges and sunshine as Shouyou quipped, “Boys, did you forget what you were supposed to give papa?”

“Right!’ they chirped as one, sliding off the bed to go running into the living room. Atsumu let out a chuckle as Shouyou set down a breakfast tray in front of him, enough bacon and eggs to feed the four of them along with a steaming mug of Earl Grey tea. Atsumu smiled as Shouyou picked up his hand and ran his lips over scared knuckles, giving them a quick peck as the alpha chuckled, “Seriously, Shouyou. What's gotten into you today, getting all lovey dovey?”

“Well…” Shouyou grinned as the twins burst back into the room, both of them failing dismally in hiding the large card behind their backs along with a bouquet of roses. Atsumu cooed at how cute they were in actually being able to hold them flowers behind their backs so well; they must have inherited their parent's strong arms even at the young age of two. They even wore matching shirts with the words "Papa's boy" written on it. The boys climbed onto the bed the best they could whilst holding onto the items, Shouyou helping them to climb up onto the bed. The two let out twin smiles, small blushes creeping up their cheeks as they whipped out the presents in front of them.

“Happy father’s day, papa-san,” they chirped as Atsumu mentally slapped himself. Of course, today was Father’s Day, how could he forget?

This was the very first time he would be able to celebrate Father’s Day as a dad. The twins had been too young to do anything for him last year and he and Shouyou had been away for a game with their team but this year, they could celebrate this special holiday to the max.

“Are you crying?” Shouyou giggled as Atsumu wiped away the tears of joy from his eyes. He never thought he would be able to have a family, let alone have someone who loved him and his rotten personality. As an alpha, he was only sought out after for his secondary gender and he hated it that no one even cared about how he really was as a person. Shouyou was the only one who could rein the wild fox he was in and shower him with love and care he would have never dreamed of.

Two pairs of tiny hands touched his face, attempting to wipe his tears. He slowly opened his eyes to see his sons trying to rub his tears, their brown eyes smiling back at him as they pouted, small tears forming in their eyes as they whispered, “Papa-san. Don’t cry.”

“I love you two so much!” he wailed as he hugged them tightly, Shouyou grabbing the tray of food before it could go toppling onto the ground as his husband held onto their children. Atsumu and the twins cried together as Shouyou sighed, reaching out to give the three a hug as well as he chided, “Come on now. If you continue crying, breakfast is going to get cold.”

…

For the rest of the day, the family spent the day just relaxing. Since the two were professional volleyball players, that meant they couldn’t spend as much time as they needed to with the kids so this was a golden opportunity for them to both relax and bond with their children. Osamu had been kind enough to babysit them most of the time (meaning he would leave them in the care of Keiji who had a to deal with a mountain of manuscripts whilst hearing two babies wailing to have their diapers changed, bless him) and he had even invited them over for dinner. Keiji had a rare day off and Osamu had promised them all good food.

_I’m only inviting you over because Shouyou needs a break and I wanna see my nephews. Plus, yer would burn the house down if I left you to cook. I haven’t forgotten the one time yer nearly burnt down our room because you tried to boil freaking water._

“I hate Samu,” Atsumu groaned as he watched his sons play with a volleyball between them. As small as they were, they were already getting the hang of at least holding onto the volleyball without dropping it, which is a feat since the ball was about the same size as them. Ryouta held onto the ball, trying to get up as he rolled about, unable to get up before his twin helped him to his feet, the two of them holding the ball as one as Shouyou cooed over them.

“How did we make something this cute?” Shouyou gushed as he whipped out his phone and snapped all the pictures he could before sending them over to his brother-in-law. Osamu always demanded updates on the twins whenever he could, spoiling them to the point that the twins had called him ‘papa-san’ more often then they did to Atsumu. The man was horrified his sons were being converted to the other Miya side and he was not about to let them get contaminated by the onigiri freak and turn to the path of onigiri making instead of setting and spiking.

“You did, babe,” Atsumu grinned as he gave Shouyou a peck on the cheek. The man giggled as Atsumu began to pepper kisses all over his neck, his hands roving all across his body as Shouyou squirmed underneath him. It had been a while since they managed to cuddle like that in the afternoon, the two of them getting more handsy by the minute when Atsumu felt a volleyball collide with his head.

“Papa-san! Don’t touch mama like that!” Youta wailed as Ryouta scurried after the rolling ball for another assault. The twins had determination in their eyes to steal their mother back from their dad, Atsumu wailing as he was pelted with balls.

“Come on, I’m married to him!” he wailed as he felt a pillow collide with his face followed by a giggle, “You’re right. You’re hogging me too much to yourself.” A pillow fight commenced soon after with Atsumu having no chance against the three boys pressed against him. He could only laugh as they fell onto the floor in a heap, the twins tangled in his arms as Shouyou held him in a giant hug. They nearly forgot to leave for their dinner date with the other half of the Miya’s, the two of them arriving slightly later than intended to see Keiji standing at the door, his glasses perched on his nose. For once, he didn’t look as tired as he usually was, a smile on his face as he welcomed them into his abode.

Once upon a time, Atsumu thought that Keiji would marry Bokuto for sure. Funny that he ended up becoming his brother’s boyfriend and Bokuto went after Sakusa of all people. Sakusa had the aura of someone who could murder someone for not washing their hands and poor Bokuto had been on the receiving end of that streak for ages even after they started dating. The poor man even had to deal with being stuffed with hand sanitizer every single time he left the house, even when he went to practice. Sakusa had improved where he was now able to hold onto Bokuto’s hands, which was something Atsumu thought he would never see in ages.

Speaking of said couple, the Miya family were assaulted by a large owl man barrelling past his best friend to sweep his teammate into a hug, followed by a loud booming “Hey hey hey” as his boyfriend yelled for him to shut up.

“How’s my favourite boys?” Bokuto boomed as the twins wriggled out of Shouyou’s grasp. The boys squealed as they barrelled into Bokuto’s chest, the man sweeping them up onto his shoulders to swing them around as Shouyu tried not to worry about them hitting their heads on the door frame.

“Come on in. Food’s ready,” Osamu called as Atsumu smirked at his twin.

“Since when did you wear a pink apron covered with onigiri? How much of an onigiri nerd are you?”

“Shut it, you moron! Keiji gave it to me!” Osamu quipped as both Shouyou and Keiji stepped in to stop their partners from ripping each other to shreds. Bokuto had taken the twins over to Sakusa, who smiled to them as he gave them hand sanitiser to wipe their hands with. Atsumu had long given up about how mad the man was about cleanliness, praying he wouldn’t spread the gospel of hand sanitiser to the boys when the smell of food wafted through the air. Osamu had prepared a feast for them and they had a great time digging into the food, Atsumu and Shouyou scarfing down like animals while Osamu sighed in embarrassment. The twins politely ate at the corner of the table, their parents reaching out to make sure their mouths were clean once in a while.

Once dinner was over, the adults gathered in the living room to play with the kids. Bokuto showed the boys on how to spike even though they could barely hold a ball yet, nearly smashing out the TV as Sakusa growled he would divorce Bokuto if he ever so break anything.

“But we’re not even married yet!”

“We’re living together and doing everything a married couple should. We might as well be married.”

“Does that mean you will marry me, Omiomi?”

“No.”

Bokuto wailed as he hugged the omega tightly, snuggling into him as Sakusa tried to push him away. Atsumu laughed as he watched the exchange, Keiji seated next to him as Shouyou helped Osamu with the dishes. Keiji smiled as he watched the twins, his hand on his stomach when he heard the tap being turned off. He felt a hand touching his shoulder, Keiji turning around to see Osamu smiling, the man moving around as he dropped onto one knee.

“Keiji, you’re the most amazing person I ever met. You’re so headstrong and you always show just how amazing you are in everything you do. I never thought I could be with the man who edited so many of the manga I have come to love and seeing your name as the editor on those manga makes me so proud. Although it would be better if you could change it to Miya Keiji.

Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me?” Osamu grinned as Keiji burst into tears, wrapping his arms around his now fiancé as he smiled, “Yes you moron. And don’t go changing my name yet. We still haven’t decided on it.”

“I don’t wanna change all the names of the restaurants to Akaashi now!”

“Onigiri Akaashi. That has a nice ring to it,” Keiji laughed as the room burst into applause. Osamu slipped the band onto Keiji’s finger, lifting him up to kiss him as Sakusa put his hands over the twin's eyes to spare the from the PDA.

“Finally you had the balls to do so. I thought you would never marry the guy,” Atsumu grinned as Osamu laughed, “Well I did, didn’t I?”

“Actually, I have something to announce as well,” Keiji smiled as he brought his fiance’s hand to press over his belly. The onigiri seller raised an eyebrow as his fiancé smiled, letting his hand stay there as he said, “You’re going to be a dad.”

“What?!” Osamu yelped as Bokuto shouted, “Hey hey hey, Akaashi! What the hell man?!” Osamu was outright crying now as he held his fiancé in his arms, sobbing thank you to him over and over as Keiji rubbed his back. He had been planning for it for weeks and thought it would be best to tell him on Father’s Day, since it was such a special day for him after all.

“Hey, Omi! When are we going to have a kid?” Bokuto wailed as he dove to Sakusa, the man moving out of the way for Bokuto to hit the floor as he scowled, “When you’re very very very, and I mean, very clean and actually not act like a manchild. I don’t want my children to end up becoming a moron like you.”

“Come on!” Bokuto wailed as Atsumu laughed, Shouyou reaching out to pull him against him as the ball of sunshine smiled, “Actually Atsumu, I have something to tell you as well.”

“Don’t tell me,” Atsumu gasped as Shouyou smiled, “Boys come here.” The twins came over, the two climbing onto their parents laps as Shouyou gently pressed their ears against his belly. He knew they wouldn’t be able to hear a heartbeat yet but soon enough, they would be able to feel the life growing inside of his stomach. Atsumu choked back a sob as Shouyou rubbed their son’s heads, giving them kisses as he said, “You’re going to be big brothers soon.”

“Big brothers?” Ryouta asked as Youta chirped, “Does it mean we’re going to have another baby?”

“Yes.”

“Yay!” the twins cheered as Atsumu dove to hug his husband and pepper him with kisses. He thought it would be hard for them to have another child considering how much of a problem they had with the twins. Sleepless nights and changing diapers at 3 in the morning be damned; he couldn’t wait to see another bundle of joy coming out of Shouyou.

“I hope it’s a girl this time,” Atsumu smiled as he pressed a kiss against Shouyou’s lips.

“Eww!” the twins groaned together as Keiji and Osamu swept them up in their arms, Bokuto still wailing at Sakusa for not giving him kids or marrying him as Shouyou smiled.

“Happy Father’s Day, papa-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this fluff! I'm such a sucker for OsaAka now and BokuSaku just popped out of nowhere haha! That doesn't mean I don't do the other ships but hey, thats a story for another time.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and feelings on this story! Really makes my day and helps me improve as a writer!
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter or Tumblr @runningfromrealitytoanime.


End file.
